My Little Brother Can't Be This Cute!
by Rangge Rangge
Summary: Arthur hasn't spoken to Peter in a while. But when he finds a doujin yaoi game that belongs to said younger brother, surprises lie ahead. Only one thing can reconnect the two brothers - Otouto H-games. Parody of Oreimo. *CANCELED*


I don't own Ore No Imouto Ga Konna Ni Kawaii Wake Ga Nai (My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute) or Axis Powers Hetalia, nor the characters in this parody, but I do own the parody. Not the idea.

* * *

When I came back from my school, I happened to find my little brother in the living room on the phone with someone. His name is Peter Kirkland. He's a fourteen year old middle school student attending the local World W Academy. His hair is dyed blond, blue eyes, and wears Mary Jane shoes. He looks almost like a clone to me.

He has an enthusiastic aura, and much mature than the average fourteen year old.

If he just so happened to be a decent singer, well, you'd have an attractive pop star right there.

I'm not being amiable about this just because he's my brother. It's just that he's a very classy person.

My aim isn't to brag that he's my brother. Of course, blokes would be jealous and I'd understand why they'd be, but from learning it the hard way it isn't like that.

If you had a sibling yourself, you'd completely understand what I feel more or less. A brother isn't all that fantastic, if you ask me.

Imagine this—there are cliques of friends. Take the magnificent one, for example. The one with the athletic girl, the popular girl, and the guy all the girls have the hots for.

Now there's a classier person in that clique.

The one you'd hesitate to talk to. The one that lives in an alternate dimension that, later on in life, you'd never make contact with. He'd be what people call "the one that is on a whole 'nother level". Most girls wouldn't feel comfortable even if he's good looking. That's how I feel, even if that person's related to me. Imagine if that person's in your family.

Now do you understand what I'm feeling? It doesn't feel right, am I correct?

"Hey, I'm home."

He doesn't even show me that he noticed me.

Peter, in a sailor shirt with an elegant blue collar and light blue capris, sinks into the couch and crosses his thin legs, with his knee-high socks sliding down to his shoes. He's laughing at his cell phone, assumingly amused.

His smile was definitely adorable, but it will never be meant for me.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Seriously? Oh, crap! No, that can't be true!" He rolls around in the couch, chuckling in a light British accent.

"Dear God, I'm stupid for talking to you." I grumbled to myself, opening the refrigerator wide. Getting some black tea, I pour it into a small cup and swallow it in one moment. Yeah, that was good.

"Okay, okay. I'll be out. I'll get changed."

It's already evening. Where the heck is that wanker going out to?

"I don't need to know about this," I grumble to myself as I head up to the staircase.

My name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm a 20 year old senior at World W Academy as well.

It's kind of weird to speak about myself. I'm just an average college student. Sure, I may have had a knack for magical creatures, and I'm a member of the Allies (a club led by this bloke that goes by "Andrea Jones"), but I don't have any specific hobbies. Like any other person, I listen to rock music, read books and comics, but not up to eleven where I'd consider it a hobby.

After school, I usually hang out with my fellow friends Gilbert and Kiku, watch some TV… I do study occasionally. Aren't most average students like that? You'd think that that's a boring lifestyle, but to me, I think normal is important.

Being normal is being in harmony with the other people in life and being logical and on-the-ground.

Luckily, my grades are quite decent and if they'd still be the way they are now, I'd finish the academy in no time.

What I'd do after… well, I can think about that for the rest of the school year.

Those people who are in a rush are the ones who won't get their dream job following that path. Chasing your dreams—well, that sounds nice, but then you wouldn't be 'normal' anymore. There are obstacles that will injure you and therefore not have you finally grab that dream that you wanted to get to. At least to me.

I've long abandoned my childish beliefs and wonders, but if I had to day what my goal was, I'd say that an ordinary, quiet, trouble-free life (without that chap Andrea) would be my goal.

* * *

Whew! 700+ words! Please rate and review! Oh, yeah. Small age difference by two years. Sealand's actually 12 and England's actually 23.


End file.
